


Nightmares

by TheNightFury



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brotherly Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Hiro AU. After a fire at the college, Hiro can't sleep and neither can Tadashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Hiro is about 5 and Tadashi is 18. I was inspired to write this when on Tumblr uponagreydawn drew some awesome baby Hiro stuff, I instantly fell in love with the idea so I rolled with it. Hope everyone enjoys it!

Hiro tried to be quiet, he really did, but tonight the nightmares where just too much. While at a showcase at Tadashi’s school there had been a fire, and Tadashi was still inside the building. Though he had gotten out before the fire had gotten too bad, Hiro had been terrified waiting for Tadashi to come out safe and sound. 

 

Hiro had clung to Tadashi for the rest of the day, only leaving his side when Aunt Cass insisted Hiro go to bed. Hiro though couldn’t sleep, his dreams were filled with burning buildings with his Nii-chan still inside. 

 

The thought of never seeing Tadashi again terrified him. Hiro wanted to believe that his nii-chan was immortal, but he was also painfully aware of the fact that he was not. Hiro wanted to run to his older brother for comfort like he always had when he had a nightmare, but he remembered how scared Tadashi had looked when firefighters had pulled him out of the fire, coughing and limping. Hiro couldn’t bring himself to bother his brother when he was obviously upset as well. Besides, he was a big boy, he could be brave. He could not bother Tadashi tonight; he would get through it on his own…

 

“Hiro? Are you awake?” Tadashi softly called out from his bed. 

 

“Yea,” Hiro whispered feeling awful for disturbing his older brother. 

 

“Can’t sleep?” Tadashi asked, sitting up.

 

Sitting up as well Hiro reluctantly admitted, “No…”

 

With a pained smile Tadashi admitted, “Me neither. Wanna go downstairs and get some hot chocolate?” Hiro nodded his head as Tadashi stood and scooped Hiro into his arms, hugging his tightly. As Tadashi walked, Hiro could feel Tadashi trembling slightly so Hiro wrapped his arms around Tadashi’s neck and hugged him as best as he could. Hiro thought Tadashi appreciated the effort as his arms tightened around Hiro’s body protectively. 

 

Once they reached the kitchen, Tadashi reluctantly set Hiro on the counter and started working on making hot chocolate. Hiro watched Tadashi carefully as he worked, instantly noticing how pale he was and how his hands were shaking. 

 

“Nii-chan?” Hiro reluctantly asked, making Tadashi jumped slightly.

 

“Yea Hiro?” Tadashi asked, picking up Hiro and two cups of hot chocolate before sitting down at the table, keeping Hiro in his lap. 

 

“Are you ok?” Hiro asked. Whenever Hiro had a nightmare and Tadashi talked to him about it, it always made him feel better. Hiro hoped that if Tadashi talked about it, he would feel less scared. 

 

“I’m more worried about you buddy,” Tadashi responded ruffling his hair. 

 

“B-but you where the one in the fire…” Hiro whispered, shivering slightly causing Tadashi to hug Hiro tightly and assure,

 

“Yea but I’m ok. It’s my job to make sure you’re ok.” Hiro frowned and looked up at his older brother confused. Tadashi was the one who had been in danger, not Hiro. Tadashi looked just as scared as Hiro, why shouldn’t Tadashi get some comfort as well?

 

“I don’t want you to be sad though,” Hiro whispered with wide eyes which caused Tadashi to smile and bury his head in Hiro’s hair and whisper,

 

“As long as I’ve got you for a baby brother I will be,” Hiro grinned up at Tadashi and snuggled against Tadashi to enjoy his snow slightly cool hot chocolate. Once he finished, Tadashi put their cups in the sink and carried Hiro back up to their room. Rather than take Hiro to his own bed though, Tadashi brought Hiro with him to his own bed. Hiro gratefully curled up against Tadashi and whispered,

 

“Love you Dashi.”

 

“I love you to Hiro,” Tadashi sleepily replied before drifting off to sleep. Neither brother was disturbed by another nightmare that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it’s not to cheesy! Let me know what you thought and have a wonderful new years!


End file.
